Tarde Demais
by Celly M
Summary: [HBP spoilers. Harry e Draco. Slash. Capítulo 3 online] Harry e Draco se enfrentam em uma noite chuvosa, tendo a Floresta Proibida como sua única testemunha. Completa
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Tarde Demais

**Autora:** Celly M.

**Classificação:** M

**Casal:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Status:** Em capítulos, 1ª parte de 3.

**Sumário:** Slash, POV, Spoilers HBP Harry e Draco se enfrentam, tendo a Floresta Proibida como única testemunha.

**Disclaimer:** como sempre, somente o plot dessa fic é meu. Os personagens citados são totalmente criação da tia J.K. e infelizmente ela não os deu oficialmente para mim, então eu os peguei emprestado. Não contem para ela!

**Agradecimentos:** primeiramente a todos que lerem essa fic e que aqui deixarem seus comentários. É a minha primeira vez escrevendo Harry Potter e literalmente eu estou pisando em ovos, especialmente porque é com meu casal preferido. Um beijo em especial para três pessoinhas que eu amo de paixão – **_Arsínoe, Blanche Malfoy e Juzinha_** – essas três, separadamente são meus tesourinhos aqui na net e dedico essa fic a elas. E também ao pessoal do PSF, que me acolheu com tanto carinho essa última semana!

**Draco POV:**

Estou tremendo e não é de medo. A chuva fina cai, mas não consigo me importar, a capa de veludo está encharcada e me confunde com a escuridão da Floresta Proibida, assim como meus olhos, que brilham como os raios, mas ainda assim não me sinto parte daquele ambiente, parte do mundo mágico no qual fui concebido.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e ainda sinto os efeitos da minha estúpida falha fluir por cada poro do meu corpo. Porém, nada mais fazia sentido porque eu havia falhado e não há perdão para os erros nesse momento em que nos encontramos.

Era um plano perfeito demais. Arriscado, porém perfeito. E todos os planos perfeitos são passíveis de erros, mas não o meu. Meu plano era absurdamente mágico e sem falhas. Era digno de um Sonserino, digno de um Malfoy.

Digno de mim.

Um lamurio tristonho e desconhecido de algum grupo de animais interrompeu meu trilho de pensamentos e fiquei agradecido por um momento. Pensar nos efeitos da morte de Dumbledore era por demais estranho. Só então percebi a extensão do que havia feito.

Não. O que _Snape_ havia feito.

Cerrei os dentes, lembrando-me do que Severus havia conseguido completar em meu lugar. Ele levaria todas as honras e não eu, mesmo com tudo o que havia planejado cuidadosamente, com toda minha dedicação, os riscos que havia corrido. Snape roubou de mim a chance de provar a todos que era melhor que meu pai, que poderia ser levado a sério.

Mas por que então não havia conseguido matar o velho bruxo, amante dos Trouxas e dos Sangue-Ruim quando tive minha chance? Eu não era um covarde ou um tolo, ou ainda um estúpido e fraco Lufa-Lufa. Eu era um orgulhoso Malfoy, era mau e cruel. _E patético_, uma vozinha irritante completou e eu considerei a possibilidade de me lançar de encontro ao Salgueiro Lutador. Ultimamente, tenho imaginado o que tem acontecido comigo: recebo a maior missão já dada a um Comensal da Morte, tenho um fantasma como confidente e ouço vozes. _E não se esqueça de Potter._

- Cala a boca! –gritei para a escuridão e tudo subitamente parou de fazer barulho, exceto pela chuva, que aumentara consideravelmente.

Não queria pensar naquele Gryffindor estúpido, herói do mundo. Gastar segundos me lembrando dele seria recordar todos os acontecimentos bizarros que havíamos vivenciado naquele último ano. Não sei porque ele me perseguia tanto, porque sempre estava em todos os lugares que eu planejava estar, mas, após alguns meses, confesso que sentia falta da constante análise daqueles olhos verdes.

- Não! Não pense nisso, Draco, seu estúpido! –rosnei e dessa vez foi a vontade de aplicar um _Obliviati _em mim mesmo que passou pela minha cabeça.

Harry "Herói-Do-Mundo" Potter era o culpado por tudo. Era isso! Ele me perseguiu, ele desconfiou de mim, ele me atingiu com um feitiço idiota e brilhante, ele me segurou em seus braços, ele me questionou interminantemente, ele me fez hesitar.

Sem saber como, estou sentado no chão de terra fofa da Floresta, as mãos por entre meus cabelos, querendo me esconder mo mundo, do que havia acontecido, de repercussão de tudo, mas, principalmente, do que havia acabado de descobrir.

Eu gostava de Potter.

Eu.

Gostava.

De.

Potter.

Merlin, quão patético eu era?

Eu nunca havia gostado de alguém, então como poderia saber que sentia aquilo por ele? E mais: os Malfoy podiam amar? Sim, porque meus pais não eram exatamente o exemplo de casal feliz e apaixonado que eu poderia ter. E quem disse que eu o amava? Aquilo era ridículo!

Mas ainda assim...

Claro que eu havia perdido grande parte da minha infância bruxa entre vassouras, feitiços e sermões sobre o _grande Harry Potter_, a grande esperança do mundo mágico, um simples bebê que derrotara o grande Lord das Trevas. Porém, não imaginava que em nosso primeiro encontro, no Beco Diagonal, iria estar frente a frente com alguém como ele. Alguém tão perdido e curioso, tão pequeno e sensível. E, acima de tudo, tão bonito.

Potter sempre causara algum tipo de reação em mim e se forçasse minha memória, acho que desde a primeira vez que o vira. Ele fazia meu estômago revirar, meu coração disparar e me desconcentrar. Ele tinha o maldito dom de simplesmente existir e se fazer presente. E eu o odeio por isso, afinal fui criado para isso. Aquela coisa patética e estranha que eu sentia não tinha nada a ver com qualquer coisa relacionada ao amor ou esses sentimentos dos Trouxas.

- Inferno! Eu estou perdendo a cabeça! –a dor que os tapas na minha testa provocavam não era nada se comparado às revelações que aquele exílio forçado na Floresta estava me proporcionando.

Mas sim, meu pai sempre havia me ensinado a odiar Harry Potter, mas nunca havia me dito que meu alvo era alguém tão bonito. Porque Harry era bonito, simplesmente. Ele não tinha a postura nem a altura de Diggory ou o corpo forte de Krum, nem ao menos as feições diferentes dos idiotas ruivos dos Weasley. Ele era simplesmente bonito a seu modo, com seus óculos remendados e cabelos desgrenhados, com a cicatriz estúpida e o corpo pequeno. Devia estar mesmo enlouquecendo porque não estava me excitando com a imagem do Grifinório submisso a mim, aquilo era absolutamente fora de propósito na situação em que me encontrava.

O que ele faria quando soubesse que eu havia armado tudo? Que ele estava com a razão, que embaixo do nariz dele e de todos os outros eu havia conseguido levar Comensais da Morte para dentro de Hogwarts e assassinado quem ele mais gostava naquele mundo? Mas eu não matei, felizmente, porém aquilo não diminuía minha culpa, muito pelo contrário, sentia pela primeira vez uma dor estranha e incômoda no peito, algo que não conseguia explicar.

Bem, eu era mesquinho o suficiente para admitir que sentia aquilo pela primeira vez. Merlin, eu sou um covarde. Eu sinto isso desde sempre, desde que Harry me procura pelos salões de Hogwarts, sempre que nos cruzamos pelos corredores, sempre que ele me olha com aquela cara de _"Eu-sei-que-você-é-um-desgraçado-desalmado"_.

Sempre seria assim. Ódio, sempre ódio. Era só o que restava para nós. Desde nosso primeiro ano.

Mas eu já deveria estar acostumado, afinal, não era aquilo que eu queria? Ser odiado, temido e respeitado por todos, tal como meu pai, como cada um dos Malfoy existentes? _Sim, mas não por ele_, a vozinha irritante fez-se presente dentro da minha cabeça mais uma vez e eu gargalhei, chegando à triste conclusão de que havia, enfim, perdido a maldita noção da realidade.

Tentei não pensar em Harry (desde quando ele havia se tornado _Harry_, maldição?), no velho morto, em Snape e em tudo mais, para analisar minhas opções naquele momento e percebi, infelizmente, que elas não eram muitas.

Eu havia fugido das garras de Severus logo após desaparatarmos. Ainda consegui ouvi-lo me chamando, com uma voz suplicante, porém, não seria enganado por mais ninguém. Aquele jogo não fazia mais parte da minha pessoa. Eu não queria encarar Voldemort naquele momento e ser questionado e torturado por meus erros, porque sabia que era aquilo que ele iria fazer. Meu pai tem marcas que provam o poder do Lord das Trevas. Eu não seria tão tolo de experimentar a mesma coisa.

E também não iria ser ridicularizado na frente dos Parkinson, Goyle, Zabini e Crabbe pela minha falta de coragem de completar uma missão, sabendo que, no final das contas, Snape roubou meu lugar, era ele quem ganharia todas as recompensas, todo o pouco afeto condicional que Voldemort poderia dar a quem fosse leal a ele. Sabia que meu pai não perdoaria aquilo, eu mesmo tenho marcas no meu corpo para provar como ele não gosta que o nome dos Malfoy seja ridicularizado.

Pateticamente, o único lugar onde poderia me encontrar a salvo, mesmo com todos os Aurores e membros da tal Ordem que virara notícia dentre os Comensais, era Hogwarts. Justamente o local do meu crime, do meu pecado.

Eu sabia que ali era perigoso, mas de alguma maneira esperava que não me levassem direto para Azkaban, antes que pudesse me explicar. Sorri sarcasticamente, imaginando como seria se eu falasse que havia deixado todos os Comensais entrar em Hogawarts, mas não tivera a intenção de faze-los agir daquela maneira. Com isso, talvez, ganhasse uma passagem só de ida para o St. Mungus e não um beijo de um maldito Dementador. Ainda assim, poderia existir misericórdia de alguns, alguns Grifinórios em meio a todos eles, talvez Harry pudesse...

- Maldição, Potter! Saia da minha cabeça! –gritei para mim mesmo, abominando o fato de meu trilho de pensamentos sempre ser desviado para aquele caminho obscuro onde o Quatro Olhos se encontrava.

Por isso mesmo não esperava uma resposta vinda bem ali da escuridão, como se estivesse à minha espera, à espera de um sinal meu para se manifestar.

Me arrepiei e sabia que não era uma reação à chuva ou ao vento. Aqueles frios olhos verdes que conhecia tão bem me observavam atentamente, à espera, mas não sabia do quê.

- Posso matar você. Quem sabe assim não saio dos seus pensamentos?

Merlin, eu realmente estou perdido.

_Continua..._

_**N/A:** originalmente essa fic deveria ser um oneshot, porém, eu sei como gosto de desenvolver meus capítulos, então, prefiro separá-los assim, para ficar algo mais interessante de se ler. Já sabem o que vem no próximo capítulo, não é mesmo? Quando ele será postado? Só depende da recepção que essa fic tiver, portanto, deixem suas reviews! Beijos em todos que passarem por aqui! **(em 19-03-06)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Tarde Demais

**Autora:** Celly M.

**Beta:** Amy Lupin. _Anjinho, eu te adoro! _

**Classificação:** M

**Casal:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Status:** Em capítulos, 2ª parte de 3.

**Sumário:** Slash, POV, Spoilers HBP Harry e Draco se enfrentam, tendo a Floresta Proibida como única testemunha.

**Agradecimentos:** primeiramente a todos os lindos que revisaram de alguma maneira a primeira parte que foi postada. Aqui pelo site, meu beijo especial e uma aula particular de poções com o Draco para: **_Arsínoe (uke, te adoro demais!), Bela-chan, Ivinne, Lili W. Malfoy, Blanche, Kirina Malfoy, Bruninha, Polarres, Serim, Ju e Amy Lupin (beta-anjo, te adoro de novo!)_**. Na comunidade do Potter Slash Archive do LJ, uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para **_Marck Evans e Senhorita Mizuki _** e, finalmente, por email e MSN, sapos de chocolate para **_Lien-Li, Danni Black e Anna Weasley_**. A quem leu e não revisou, meu muito obrigado também, eu sei que nem todos têm tempo! Espero que gostem dessa parte!

**Harry POV:**

Eles deveriam ter me ouvido, todos eles. Especialmente Dumbledore. Se ele tivesse me ouvido, entendido, confiado, acreditado, provavelmente ainda estaria vivo ao meu lado.

Mas não, ele também me abandonou. Mais uma vez fui ignorado, fui tomado, classificado como obsessivo e tolo. Mais uma vez.

Eu sabia desde sempre que Snape era uma cobra traiçoeira, capaz de fazer o que mais lhe agradasse, que lhe conviesse. Merlin, ele era um maldito Sonserino, professor de Poções, invejava todos que ensinavam Defesa Contra A Arte Das Trevas, Comensal da Morte! Será que eu era o único a ver maldade e amargura nos olhos dele?

À minha volta consigo perceber o peso da atmosfera. As paredes parecem querer se fechar em torno de nós, mas não de uma maneira desconfortável e sufocante, muito pelo contrário; elas parecem querer nos acalmar, nos confortar. Imaginei se aquilo não era algum tipo de feitiço propositalmente lançado.

E o que era toda aquela comida? Quem havia ordenado todo aquele banquete? Por que diabos sempre relacionavam morte à comida? Ron estava ali, se empanturrando com as coxas de faisão, parecendo por demais constrangido para me encarar e eu não sabia o porquê. O que havia de estranho comigo? Parecia que estava vivendo novamente meu segundo ano em Hogwarts, onde todos me viam como uma ameaça, após saberem que eu era Ofidioglota.

Mione também fugia de mim. Os fungados dela podiam ser ouvidos de um canto perto da lareira da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela estava assustada e cogitei a possibilidade de falar com ela, mas não o fiz. Oras, EU precisava de conforto, não o oposto, droga. Será que ninguém via isso?

E onde estava Gina? Até ela havia sumido depois de todo o incidente, quando finalmente haviam conseguido me trazer para a nossa Torre. É, ela realmente se importa. De alguma maneira eu sei que estou sendo amargo e injusto, mas, droga, eu preciso de contato, qualquer um.

— Merda. –bufei, contrariado, sentindo uma fina pontada na testa, sabendo que mais uma das minhas costumeiras dores de cabeça estava para chegar.

Era impressionante como uma pequena palavrinha causava um efeito instantâneo nas pessoas. No segundo seguinte que demonstrei meu descontentamento, Ron e Hermione já estavam ao meu lado, com expressões preocupadas.

— Cara, estamos aqui, pode desabafar. –Ron, sempre solícito falou, limpando as mãos na camisa antes de colocá-las amigavelmente sobre meus ombros. _Não quero você._ E eu nem sabia de onde aquele pensamento estava vindo.

— É, Harry. Nós amamos você, vai ficar tudo bem. Você está bem? –a voz chorosa e piedosa de Hermione veio em seguida e ela se apoiou em mim, esperando que eu a abraçasse de volta. _Não quero você._ Droga, eles eram meus amigos, por que estava pensando naquilo?

Fui brusco quando empurrei ambos para longe de mim, mas percebi que não queria aquele tipo de sentimento vindo deles e também porque eu me sentia estranho. Pensamentos maldosos demais passavam pela minha cabeça e... eram ruins. Eu queria... eu não sei bem o que quero, queria, não importa. Só sabia que tinha que sair de perto deles. Ron e Hermione não têm culpa, não mesmo. Eles não têm culpa da minha cabeça estar assim tão... ferrada. Era assim que eu era: um ferrado na vida.

— Vou pro meu quarto.

E não esperei qualquer tipo de resposta. Subi os degraus da escada que levavam aos dormitórios rapidamente, mas não o suficiente para ouvir o choro de Mione e o abalado _"Ah, Ron..."_ que ela soltou. Merda, a culpa era minha. Mais uma vez.

Fechei a porta lentamente, reparando que o dormitório estava vazio, como que por um milagre. Meus companheiros deveriam estar correndo pelo castelo, mandando corujas para as famílias e por um momento me senti bem por não ter meus pais comigo, assim eles não precisariam também estar preocupados comigo e eu não me sentiria culpado. Mas se eles estivessem aqui, eu não seria quem eu sou hoje. Quão esquisito era isso, que tipo de coisa idiota era aquela que eu estava pensando?

Me joguei na cama, percebendo que a cama estava mais fofa e quente que de costume e mais uma vez imaginei se os elfos domésticos estavam fazendo aquilo de propósito, tentando me confortar de alguma maneira. Provavelmente deveria ser obra de Dobby, ele sempre teve uma gratidão exagerada comigo.

Mas eu não queria conforto e amigos. Eu queria sofrer. Precisava. Desesperadamente. Sofrer, odiar, abominar. Só assim.

"_Só assim você iria conseguir matar alguém, porque você não tem ódio o suficiente no seu coração"_. Meu reflexo no espelho ao lado da cama parecia dizer e eu me lembrei de Lupin**(1)** dizendo que eu era muito bom para lançar uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis em alguém.

Mas eu queria ser mau, precisava. Só assim poderia vingar todos e meus olhos voaram instantaneamente para a mesinha de cabeceira, onde um porta-retrato mostrava uma foto dos pais que nunca cheguei a conhecer bem.

Eles não estavam mais sorrindo e dançando, apenas me olhavam, abraçados, minha mãe com seus olhos tão verdes me fitava amavelmente, como se tentasse me confortar. Meu pai apenas se apoiava nela, mas tinha seus olhos cravados nos meus, com tanta determinação que não sabia o que fazer, como reagir.

Então, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti a absurda necessidade daquele contato com meus pais, dos braços da minha mãe, da proteção do meu pai, do carinho, do amor incondicional. Mas eu não o tinha, nunca o teria.

Foi então que chorei.

Chorei pelo infortúnio do meu nascimento e do meu destino. Chorei pela profecia que fora feita a um menino que mudaria o destino do mundo, pela escolha de Voldemort.

Chorei pela infância que nuca tive, sonhos que nunca se realizariam, brigas que nunca teria.

Chorei por Sirius, condenado por um crime que não cometera, por não estar ao meu lado, por manter-se são apenas tendo em mente sua inocência.

Chorei por cada momento perdido, cada risada esquecida, cada beijo não dado, porque sabia que nada mais seria o mesmo. Eu não era mais o mesmo, parecia estar sendo controlado pela _Imperius_ porque simplesmente não sentia nada até aquele momento.

Estava perdido nas lágrimas e não senti quando mãos gentis acariciaram meus cabelos. A voz suave me pedindo para ter calma me hipnotizou e não consegui fazer nada a não ser enterrar minha cabeça na barriga dela, que finalmente aparecera para me confortar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry... –Gina disse, me abraçando, logo sentando-se ao meu lado, forçando um sorriso no rosto. Era tão diferente porque ela não soava piedosa, mas firme, como se realmente estivesse querendo me passar conforto, força.

— Nada está bem. Eu... eu sou um inútil. Não pude salvá-lo, Gina... –devolvi o abraço, puxando-a para mim, como se minha vida dependesse daquele contato.

— Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, Harry. Malfoy...

— Ele não tem culpa. –retruquei, imediatamente, sem saber bem o motivo, ignorando coisas relacionadas a ele, que presenciei quando paralisado por Dumbledore.

Gina pareceu estranhamente hesitante por algum tempo e eu me afastei dela. Porém, eu precisava daquela proximidade, talvez ela fosse minha salvação.

— Eu... eu posso te fazer esquecer, Harry. –ela murmurou, timidamente, retirando meus óculos.

Me deixei ser beijado com impetuosidade, os lábios de Gina estavam mais quentes e por alguns segundos fui enfeitiçado por eles, mas não consegui prosseguir; uma estranha imagem apareceu em minha cabeça.

Uma imagem que não deveria estar ali naquele momento, mas que havia, obsessivamente, feito parte da minha vida naqueles últimos meses.

Draco Malfoy.

— Eu vou dar uma volta. –disse, afastando-a de perto de mim, ignorando o fato de ter visto os olhos prateados do Sonserino idiota no lugar dos esverdeados de Gina. Ela pareceu decepcionada quando suspirou profundamente, mas sorriu, tentando me passar apoio.

Levantei rapidamente e caminhei para a porta, meus pensamentos estavam estranhamente nublados. Sentia como se aquilo que Gina queria fazer fosse extremamente errado. Especialmente naquele momento.

— Harry. –a voz dela soou suplicante e pela primeira vez percebi que ela estava a ponto de quebrar. Tive vontade de voltar, mas não consegui. _Eu também me sinto assim, Gina, me perdoe. _— Leve a capa, senão, ninguém vai te deixar em paz.

_Eu nunca mais vou ter paz, Gina. Nunca mais_, pensei, quando puxei a capa de cima da cama de Ron.

Saí com facilidade do castelo, a chuva caindo nos terrenos da escola não me molhava, a proteção da capa me privava daquela estranha purificação.

Hogwarts estava vazia àquela hora da madrugada, não mais existindo Comensais da Morte ou Aurores para prosseguir com a luta. Era como se todos tivessem fugido ou ao menos dado uma pequena trégua antes do verdadeiro confronto.

Fechei as mãos em punho, uma raiva súbita aparecendo ao lembrar de Dumbledore. Meu velho mentor estava morto e ainda havia tantas perguntas que gostaria de fazer, que precisavam ser explicadas. E agora estava sozinho. Mais uma vez.

Mas era no mínimo diferente aquele sentimento, aquela dor, aquela perda. Por que doía tanto? Por que parecia que um pedaço de mim tinha sido arrancado sem qualquer tipo de piedade? Por que me sentia tão traído? Por que a morte dele doía mais do que a de Sirius?

Dumbledore parecia querer morrer. Ele poderia ter parado, poderia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Merlin, ele era um dos maiores bruxos do mundo, ninguém iria se importar se ele matasse outra pessoa que o estivesse ameaçando de morte. Especialmente se essa pessoa fosse um filho de um Comensal da Morte, como Draco Malfoy. _Mas ele não matou Dumbledore_, pensei ao mesmo tempo em que cerrei os dentes, contrariado.

— Não importa. –resmunguei, pensando novamente em Dumbledore e na crueldade que ele havia feito comigo, me deixando como testemunha de sua morte. O que ele queria provar com aquilo tudo? — Não importa mesmo.

E Sirius? Meu padrinho sempre quis viver. Ele quis estar ao meu lado, para me proteger, para lutar até o fim. E assim ele o fez, até o último minuto, até ser covarde e brutalmente assassinado. Ele ficou comigo, ele me defendeu, ele se arriscou. Padfoot era um dos últimos elos de ligação com meus pais, então por que eu não sentia tanta dor como agora, que Dumbledore estava morto?

_Você sabe o porquê, mas não quer nem cogitar essa possibilidade._ Como assim eu poderia saber? Claro que eu não poderia saber! Não existia resposta para aquela frase idiota que veio na minha cabeça. Doía porque doía, porque eu fui passado pra trás, só isso.

Alcancei os jardins, resolvendo me esconder por algum tempo na cabana de Hagrid. Provavelmente o gigante não estaria por lá, deveria estar cuidando dos feridos, sendo gentil como sempre fora. Ali poderia pensar um pouco, me afastar dos olhares de todos, de mais proteção. Quão ferrado eu era? Querer que todos me apoiassem e me deixassem em paz, ao mesmo tempo?

— Eu devo estar enlouquecendo de vez. –repeti pra mim mesmo, já subindo um dos degraus que levavam à porta da cabana.

Só não esperava ouvir uma resposta; especialmente de alguém cuja voz conhecia tão bem.

— _Cala a boca!_

Aquele tom era tão característico e familiar, ao mesmo tempo em que era intrigante e perturbador, que decidi seguir na direção do som, sabendo exatamente quem iria encontrar.

Draco Malfoy.

Escondido pela capa, eu observei a figura aristocrática de Malfoy se desmanchar bem à minha frente. Uma sensação estranha bateu no fundo do meu estômago e eu não entendi o que era aquilo. Ele parecia... desesperado. Era bem feito, ele merecia. Cobra desprezível.

Mas... eu não conseguia odiá-lo. E aquilo me irritava mais ainda. Ele sempre fizera questão de transformar minha já desequilibrada vida em um inferno sempre que tinha a oportunidade, mas ainda assim não conseguia ter pena dele. Eu era realmente estranho, como podia sentir pena de uma pessoa tão cruel como ele? Se Voldemort estendesse a mão para ele, Draco aceitaria na mesma hora.

_Não, não aceitaria e você sabe disso._ Maldição. Eu precisava mesmo parar de pensar em coisas tão opostas à minha realidade. Aquilo não era um maldito conto de fadas, onde todos eram felizes e as pessoas ruins poderiam ter uma segunda chance, para se redimir. Apesar de todo o bla bla bla do mundo da magia, não estávamos em histórias de livros para crianças.

— _Não! Não pense nisso, Draco, seu idiota!_ –o Sonserino gritou novamente e eu fiquei ainda mais curioso, querendo saber o que ele estava pensando. Por que será que ele estava tão atormentado, como se quisesse... morrer?

Sim, porque as feições de Draco Malfoy estavam fechadas e desesperadas. Ele parecia um menininho desprotegido, em nada parecido com o orgulhoso líder daquela casa tão detestável, que sempre ficava no caminho da Grifinória. Por um momento, tive a súbita vontade de chegar perto dele, de deixar meus dedos curiosos tocarem os cabelos loiros tão bizarramente desalinhados, mesmo com aquela chuva.

De onde aqueles pensamentos estavam saindo? Eu _não _queria tocar em Malfoy, ele não representava nada pra mim. Nada a não ser a personificação de uma das coisas que eu precisava destruir. Ele deveria ser o combustível da minha vingança. Tudo começou por causa dele. Como eu sempre previra, ele iria mesmo trair todo mundo.

Todos eram tolos demais para acreditar no _Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu_, mas, no fim das contas, o patético aqui tinha razão. Nunca se poderia confiar em um Malfoy.

Nunca.

Um maldito raio iluminou brevemente a Floresta Proibida, na mesma hora em que senti uma pontada de amargura em meu peito. Maldição. Não podia ser.

_Sim, Harry querido...ele é a resposta para a pergunta que te atormenta._ Aquela maldita voz teria que parar de me fazer pensar em coisas que não queria pensar, ou seria capaz de me dar de presente para Bicuço na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos.

Mas Draco... maldição, _Malfoy_, Malfoy não era resposta para a única pergunta pertinente que tinha naquele momento. Não poderia ser. Aquilo era ridículo.

Definitivamente _ele_ não era o motivo pelo qual a morte de Dumbledore doía tanto, claro que não era. Não tinha nada a ver. Nada mesmo.

Nem o sentimento de traição.

Nem a dor no meu peito.

Nem o medo...

Oh, merda.

Como aquilo era possível? Como um idiota como Malfoy poderia ser a resposta? Eu me sentia tão mal assim porque _ele_ havia armado aquilo tudo? Não poderia ser. Eu já devia esperar algo assim dele, o pai dele era um Comensal da Morte, ele é mau, cruel, irritante...

_E tão perdido quanto você, Harry, querido. E você não deveria julgar as pessoas pelo que os pais deles são. Seu próprio pai não era um santo._ Era verdade, mas meu pai nunca iria para o lado das trevas.

Droga, eu estava divagando para não pensar no fato de que Malfoy estava mexendo comigo. Que merda. Aquilo não era bom. Mas ainda assim... era.

_A mão pálida estendida para mim, querendo minha amizade._ Recusada.

_Quadribol. Uma disputa brutal, o corpo dele colapsando contra o meu, enquanto o vento a busca pelo pomo de ouro só aumentava nossa rivalidade. _Olhos prateados que sempre me deixaram tonto.

_Zombarias no Dia dos Namorados. _Apesar de tudo, ele parecia estranhamente interessado em quem havia me mandado aquele cartão.

_Mãos procurando sempre me tocar, buscando algo que nem mesmo sabia o que era._ Ele sempre pareceu perdido entre a hesitação e a certeza do que queria. Eu também.

_Draco pelos corredores com duas garotas. _Aquilo que eu senti era... não, não podia ser.

_Sectumsempra. _Draco, não, Malfoy, droga! Malfoy se esvaindo em sangue, bem aos meus pés. Malfoy morrendo, Draco, a luz dos olhos prateados escapando. Não... não podia ser.

Merda. Não podia ser _mesmo._

Mas ainda assim...

— _Maldição, Potter, saia da minha cabeça!_

Oh, droga! Será que eu havia pensado alto demais? Olhei novamente para a figura agachada no chão e ela ainda estava com o rosto coberto pelas mãos. Não, ele não havia me ouvido.

Ele estava...

Pensando em mim?

Ele não tinha o direito de pensar em mim, ele era um covarde, manipulador. Não podia pensar em mim. Aquilo não ficaria daquele jeito.

Eu não queria pensar nele e ele também não deveria pensar em mim.

Ainda assim...

— Posso matar você. Quem sabe assim não saio dos seus pensamentos? –minha voz saiu fria, mas por dentro eu me sentia queimar. Tudo culpa dos malditos olhos prateados, tão assustados, tão submissos.

Eu vivia mesmo em um maldito livro para crianças.

Oh, aquilo seria bom.

_Continua..._

_**Nota da Autora: **eu ri na hora que escrevi e a Amy riu mais ainda com esses comentários totalmente propositais em relação aos livros e tudo mais. Sim, Harry, você faz parte de um livro, ninguém nunca havia te contado? Bem, segunda parte postada. Alguém pode imaginar o que vem a seguir? Sim sim, é isso mesmo... Comentários sempre são bem vindos para que eu poste com mais rapidez! Beijos em todos, até a próxima! **(em 29/03/2006)**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Tarde Demais

**Autora:** Celly M.

**Beta:**_a única _Amy Lupin. _Anjinho, nem tenho palavras pra te agradecer! _

**Classificação:** M

**Casal:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Status:** Em capítulos, 3ª parte de 3.

**Sumário:** Slash, POV, Spoilers HBP Harry e Draco se enfrentam, tendo a Floresta Proibida como única testemunha.

**Agradecimentos:** esse capítulo não seria possível sem o apoio, comentário e incentivo de pessoas mais que especiais. **Amy**, **Arsínoe e Alice **_(minha tríade dos A's)_, vocês têm sido mais que amiguinhas, têm sido o modelo perfeito das pessoas que quero ter ao meu lado por um longo, longo tempo! Adoro vocês, tá? Meus lindos que revisaram as duas últimas partes, especialmente, aqui no site, **Patty**, **Serim, Fabi, Bruninha, Blanche, Amy (de novo!), Arsínoe (de novo!) e Anna Black**. O pessoal do PSF e do Fanfic-Br também fez bonito e merece todo meu agradecimento, meus beijos e abraços: **Mizuki, Paula Lírio, Fada das Brumas, Ivana, Katsnape, Magalud e Marck Evans.** Ao pessoal no MSN, acharam que eu esqueceria? **Moms Lien Li, Tachel, Nic e **a todas as meninas das sessões ótimas de bate-papo! Até a próxima fic, bebês!

"_Posso matar você. Quem sabe assim não saio dos seus pensamentos?"_

A frase pairou no ar e ali ficou, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Draco podia, se quisesse, cortar o ar com uma faca, de tão denso que estava. A chuva continuava a cair, ensopando ainda mais suas vestes, porém, ele não conseguiria distinguir de que direção caía. Sentia-se anestesiado, distante e a culpa era toda da pessoa a sua frente.

A visão perturbados de um Harry tão desafiador ali perto de si fazia com que ele quisesse correr para qualquer lugar, ignorando o turbilhão de sentimentos que o atingia, que o enfraquecia, que o fazia preferir a morte do que estar ali, cara a cara com o Grifinório.

— E então como vai ser? –Harry perguntou, friamente, imaginando se sua pose de homem forte estava sendo aceita, quando, por dentro, sentia-se desmanchar lentamente, diante da visão que tinha.

Sempre ficara claro para ambos que seriam destinados a permanecer em lados opostos. A prepotência Sonserina de Draco Malfoy, que o impedia de curvar-se a qualquer coisa que significasse o sacrifício de seu bem estar chocava-se com a generosidade e desprendimento de Harry Potter, que o qualificavam como um genuíno Grifinório. Tudo aquilo contribuía para que estivessem naquela situação em que se encontravam.

Harry avançou um passo na direção de Draco, que, imediatamente recuou, encostando-se, involuntariamente, em uma das árvores da Floresta. O Grifinório sorriu, malignamente, gostando de saber que alguém o temia. Porém, estranhamente não gostou daquele sentimento; não queria que Malfoy tivesse medo dele. Qualquer coisa, menos o medo, ele pensou.

— Você não tem mais nada a fazer aqui não, Potter?

— Eu estava muito bem pela Floresta, _Malfoy_, até que ouvi gritinhos e olha que grande coincidência, você por aqui! –Harry rosnou, a varinha em riste, apontada para o meio dos olhos de Draco.

— A Floresta não é sua. Por que não vai ver seus amiguinhos? Aposto que eles devem precisar muito mais de você...

— O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Responda logo! Por que voltou! Por que veio até aqui novamente?

— A Escola não é sua que me lembre bem, Potter. –Draco ainda encontrou alguma arrogância na voz, mas quando Harry aproximou-se perigosamente dele, engoliu em seco.

— Não, não sou. O _seu_ adorado professor fez questão de matar o responsável pela escola. –disse, friamente, deixando mais uma vez as imagens da morte de Dumbledore vir à tona. Doeu, mas exteriorizar daquele jeito parecia ter um efeito menos inquietante que simplesmente sair quebrando tudo.

— Não é da sua conta porquê voltei. Talvez esteja querendo acabar o serviço de Severus. –Draco devolveu sem pensar, a varinha também apontada para Harry, pronto para rebater.

O olhar devastado do moreno fez com que ele, imediatamente baixasse a varinha, chutando-se mentalmente por falar tamanha asneira. Não era segredo, pelo menos para o Sonserino, que ele não estava ali para matar ninguém. Diabos, ele não tivera coragem de matar Dumbledore, que diria voltar em um lugar cheio de Aurores com a desculpa de _terminar o serviço._ Às vezes ele tinha que concordar com o pai, realmente falava besteiras antes de pensar bem.

— Não mataria uma mosca, Malfoy, agora me responda.

— Eu simplesmente voltei, não é o suficiente? Talvez eu tenha tendências suicidas, qual é o seu problema? –resolveu ignorar o comentário sobre sua falta de coragem e arrancar algumas respostas do Grifinório.

Harry admitiu mentalmente estar gostando daquele joguinho unilateral de terror psicológico, com Draco fugindo por entre seus dedos e não contando o que havia ido fazer de fato em Hogwarts. Em sua mente, ele imaginou por um momento se o Sonserino havia voltado para lhe explicar alguma coisa. _"Não, esse pensamento é pateticamente não-Malfoy, não-Sonserina, ele nunca faria isso.", _pensou.

Resolveu adotar uma tática diferente e enlouquecida, talvez assim arrancaria alguma coisa do Sonserino. Era sua última e estúpida idéia, tão idiota que poderia funcionar.

— Meu problema é que você voltou. Voltou e eu exijo saber o porquê. –Harry sibilou, os olhos verdes faiscando conforme seu corpo se adaptava a mornura do corpo de Draco, tamanha a proximidade que se encontravam.

— O quê... o quê pensa que está fazendo? –Draco odiou-se por parecer e soar tão pateticamente assustado, mas a maneira conforme Harry lia-o tão bem, simplesmente fazia com que o chão fugisse de seus pés.

Era extremamente erótico estar ali, debaixo de chuva, imprensado entre aquelas árvore e os olhos de Harry Potter. Deveria odiar aquela sensação de ser analisado, de compartilhar a mesma respiração com o Grifinório, mas, tão ensandecida que estava sua mente naqueles dias, que a única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça era a vontade de saber o que o moreno iria fazer em seguida.

— Quem disse que eu estou pensando? –Harry viu-se perguntando, hipnotizado pelos olhos prateados de Draco, encurtando a já mínima distância entre os dois, tocando a ponta da varinha no pomo de Adão do loiro, sentindo-se salivar ao vê-lo se mover com dificuldade.

Curiosamente, Draco encontrou forças diante daquela inspeção para desencostar-se da árvore, aproximando-se de Harry. O Grifinório desviou os olhos dos de Malfoy ao ver sua varinha quase perfurar a pele esbranquiçada do pescoço do Sonserino.

— Faça, Potter. Se é seu destino, apenas me mate. –a voz de Draco saiu como se estivesse respondendo a um chamado banal; era fria, desprovida de qualquer emoção.

Para o Sonserino, aquilo seria muito mais fácil. Conviver com um novo sentimento, um que não estava preparado ou sequer conhecia, culminando com as obrigações familiares que possuía, parecia ser demais para ele suportar. O caminho mais fácil seria as duas palavras mais temidas no mundo da magia:_ Avada Kedavra._

Era o que desejava.

Era o que precisava.

Sem amor, sem sentimentos, sem problemas.

_"Sem Harry"_, a vozinha dentro dele se manifestou, sem piedade.

— Quem se importa? –ouviu-se perguntar, enquanto fechava os olhos, como se estivesse sentindo dor.

Harry apenas observou aquela mudança de comportamento. Era muito estranho ver Draco em atitudes tão limítrofes e humanas. Quase podia desejar que ele sempre fosse daquela maneira. Em seu sádico ponto de vista, um Malfoy vulnerável e suscetível à dor seria muito mais fácil de ser domado e, conseqüentemente, manipulado. Balançou a cabeça, jogando água para os lados, diante daquele pensamento egoísta que passara por sua cabeça.

— O quê disse? –Harry perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupado.

— Não importa. Por que não me deixa em paz?

— Eu vou beijar você. –Harry viu-se dizendo, ignorando a pergunta de Draco, os olhos verdes fixados nos lábios trêmulos do Sonserino, como se estivesse sob algum tipo de feitiço, vidrado que estava naquele pequeno pedaço de pele, mais vermelho que antes, acentuado pela chuva e pela baixa temperatura.

— Eu não... –Harry acreditou ainda ter ouvido aquele distante e leve murmurar, porém, quando os lábios se tocaram, somente o bater falhado de dois corações e o gemido abafado de Draco dentro da boca do Grifinório foram ouvidos.

Draco sentiu o tempo parar. Como se os pingos de chuva, os sons hipnóticos da Floresta proibida, tudo à volta deles resolvesse parar para reverenciá-los, como se tivessem a noção de que dois inimigos cruzavam a tênue linha que separava o bem do mal, o claro do escuro.

Harry Potter de Draco Malfoy.

A sensação de ser beijado por um Draco incerto era diferente de qualquer outra que podia ter. Cada poro de seu corpo correspondia à maciez aveludada da língua do Sonserino, que, mesmo relutante, parecia não querer abdicar daquele contato. Sentiu os dedos finos do loiro procurar o final de seu pescoço, unhas arranhando sua nuca, puxando-o para mais perto, impedindo-o de respirar, excitando-o como ninguém nunca fizera.

Curiosamente, não pensara na idéia que tivera anteriormente, quando afastara Gina, não querendo que ela o confortasse de uma maneira mais íntima. Com Draco, porém, ele parecia precisar aquele contato, para provar a si mesmo que nem tudo estava perdido, que existia alguma coisa pela qual se valia a pena lutar.

Quando sentiu a perna de Malfoy roçar, displicente e timidamente por entre as suas, Harry gemeu, seu dentes cravando firmes nos lábios do Sonserino, quase arrancando sangue. Esperava algum tipo de reação por parte do loiro, mas ele pareceu gostar daquela invasão e rudeza, as mãos pálidas abrindo a capa da invisibilidade, jogando-a no chão, finalmente, tendo uma visão completa do Grifinório.

Draco encontrava-se em um mundo particular, que se resumia tão somente nele e em Harry. Desde que o Grifinório tocara seus lábios, ele decidira que não mais queria saber de outra coisa a não ser aquela sensação de pura e completa entrega. Devia empurrá-lo para longe, impedir que se deixasse cair naquele infinito desordenado. Porém, não conseguia, não quando Potter mordia seus lábios, gemia dentro de sua boca, puxava seus cabelos. Queria simplesmente entregar-se e não pensar em mais nada.

Aquela sensação era melhor que a morte. Talvez ainda pudesse existir uma chance pra ele.

Continuou permitindo a doce invasão de Harry quando sentiu as mãos do moreno segurarem seus pulsos, impedindo-o de tocá-lo, justamente quando se aproximava do baixo ventre do Grifinório. _Tão orgulhoso..._, pensou.

Dedos entrelaçados, Draco teve os braços espalmados de cada lado de seu corpo, as costas das mãos ganhando arranhões pelo contato com o tronco da árvore atrás de si, ao mesmo tempo em que qualquer possível e imaginável dor era abstraída de sua mente porque os lábios quentes de Harry chupavam e lambiam a região descoberta de seu pescoço, marcando aquele território.

— Merlin... –ele viu-se murmurando, a sensação se tornado um pouco demais para que ele conseguisse formular qualquer outra coisa coerente. Na verdade, nada coerente passava em sua mente. Queria e precisava apenas sentir. Nem que fosse aquilo.

— Está gostando, não é? –Harry perguntou, maliciosamente, capturando os lábios que lhe eram oferecidos com um simples roçar provocativo. Podia jurar que ouvira Malfoy rosnar e teve vontade de gargalhar.

— Não sabe o que está falando ou fazendo. –Draco sibilou, tal como o símbolo de sua casa, porém, evitou fitar Harry nos olhos.

O Grifinório então riu, seu tórax grudando no de Draco, uma das mãos segurando o queixo pontudo do loiro, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos.

— Não está gostando? –repetiu a pergunta, daquela vez passando a língua pelos próprios lábios, provando um pouco dos pingos da chuva que o molhavam, fazendo com que Draco os invejasse por um momento.

— Não. –o Sonserino mentiu descaradamente, seu coração disparando ao fazer aquilo, sentindo-se absurdamente culpado. Imaginou se Harry havia percebido.

— Seus olhos dizem outra coisa. –Harry murmurou, a mão que estava no queixo do Sonserino passando ligeiramente na frente dos olhos do loiro, que, involuntariamente fechou-os. — E isso aqui diz concorda com eles. –a mão livre do Grifinório desceu pela barriga do outro, encontrando o membro já excitado. Tocou-o metodicamente, apenas para provar o que afirmava.

— Maldito... –Draco mordeu os lábios, tentando ignorar um gemido que ameaçava escapar.

— Devo confessar que gosto mais das reações do seu corpo do que das suas palavras, caro _Draco_. –Harry forçou o nome do Sonserino, que o olhou assustado, não gostando daquela súbita intimidade. Eles deveriam ser inimigos, tratamentos pelo primeiro nome eram por demais perturbadores.

O Sonserino tentou se desvencilhar e Harry empurrou-o novamente de encontro à árvore, um brilho predador nos olhos verdes.

— Malfoy, as coisas podem ser prazerosas... –massageou novamente o pênis de Draco. –Ou bem dolorosas. –rapidamente apertou um dos mamilos do loiro. –Só depende de você.

— Oh, isso porque você é o grande e mau..._Grifinório_. –Draco deu um sorrisinho irônico.

— Você não sabe com quem está falando. –estreitou os olhos.

— Oh, mas eu sei. –Draco avançou para cima do Grifinório e Harry deu um passo para trás, subitamente com as defesas baixas, imaginando o que o loiro estava pensando em fazer.

Draco continuava sorrindo, mais confiante agora, já que percebia a surpreendente confiança de Harry falhar por um segundo. Era sua chance de aproveitar aquele momento de fraqueza. Deveria ir embora.

Porém, fez exatamente o oposto.

— Você é o único _Harry Potter._ –e encurtou a distância entre os dois, se lançando nos lábios do moreno, as bocas grudando com uma violência voraz e desajeitada, dentes colapsando, línguas se enroscando em uma dança proibida, porém, desejada.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Naquele momento, a única coisa que não passava por sua cabeça era o motivo pelo qual se deixava ser jogado em cima de sua capa da invisibilidade, o corpo de Malfoy sendo rapidamente liberto das vestes molhadas e encontrando o seu, exercendo um peso desconhecido e bem vindo.

— Malfoy... –ele nem bem sabia o que pretendia dizer, mas precisava chamar a atenção do outro, de alguma maneira.

— Não fale nada, _Harry_. Nem uma palavra. –o loiro murmurou, beijando o Grifinório, os olhos perdidos em algum lugar que não era nos verdes do moreno. Aquilo o irritou por um segundo, mas também lhe intrigou a se questionar o que estava acontecendo.

Calou-se então, ignorando uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça que lhe ordenava a não deixar aquele assunto morrer. Mas, mais uma vez, as idéias evaporaram quando fitou Draco, sentado em suas coxas, a blusa preta fina colada em seu corpo, os cabelos sempre tão arrumados, agora desalinhados, caindo pelos olhos claros.

Sem saber como ou porquê, Harry observou suas mãos tomarem vida própria e abrirem caminho por entre os botões da blusa de Draco, deleitando-se com o pálido tórax desprovido de pêlos, porém tão bem delineado. Imaginou como nunca havia percebido aquilo. _"Eu nunca olhei para Draco desse jeito. Nunca"_, pensou, mas sabia que estava mentindo descaradamente. Durante todo aquele ano, no que mais reparava eram os movimentos do Sonserino e tudo o que ele poderia representar.

Afastou aqueles pensamentos perigosos da cabeça quando puxou Draco para mais perto de si, fazendo-o deitar em cima de si. Fitaram-se por longos minutos, Harry sentindo as batidas do coração do Sonserino falharem algumas vezes; achou aquilo incrivelmente adorável. O loiro foi o primeiro a tomar uma atitude, encostando os lábios de leve no pescoço do Grifinório.

Era quase um gesto amoroso, os beijos que Draco depositava naquela região e se talvez Harry não estivesse tão preocupado em perceber a profundidade daquilo, concluiria que o loiro realmente queria que aquilo fosse especial.

Mas ele, Harry não podia se deixar levar por aquilo. Não queria amor, aquele sentimento era perigoso, maldito, amaldiçoado. Todas as pessoas que amava o abandonavam, sumiam de sua vida. Desejo. Desejo era uma boa palavra, um bom sentimento. Podia desejar Malfoy e não se sentir culpado.

Movido por somente aquela sensação, concluiu que Malfoy era, mesmo quando gentil, irritantemente provocador e ele considerava aquele gesto como um desafio. Segurou o loiro pelos cabelos, tendo a plena consciência de que deveria está-lo machucando. Virou-os rudemente, invertendo as posições, com um sorriso de escarninho em seus lábios molhados ao ver o Sonserino embaixo de si.

— É isso o que quer, Potter? –Draco perguntou, os cotovelos apoiados na capa, um olhar desafiador e o sorriso nos lábios, pronto para um comentário tipicamente sarcástico.

— Não sabe o que quero.

— Te excita me ter assim, Harry?

— Não foi você quem disse que não queria falar nada?

— Verdade. –assentiu, com um sorriso, deitando-se novamente, abrindo os braços para Harry.

O Grifinório sorriu, uma sensação diferente, começando em seu estômago, acelerando seu coração, fechando sua garganta e seu beijo foi a única solução para impedir que sua mente pensasse muito naquilo.

Os lábios se enroscaram em uma dança erótica, com braços acompanhando aquela coreografia. Draco deixou-se ser tomado por Harry, suas mãos encontrando abrigo nas costas do Grifinório, entrando por baixo das vestes que ele tentava arrancar, impacientemente. O sorriso do moreno foi a resposta que recebeu, seguido pelo rápido gesto de tirar a peça de roupa, finalmente ficando como o Sonserino.

Faíscas de eletricidade escaparam dos olhos de ambos quando os tórax se tocaram brevemente. Draco sorriu, mais uma vez se deixando beijar e tocar, o coração dividido naquele mar de sentimentos recém-descobertos.

As mãos de Harry desceram vertiginosamente por entre os dois, acariciando, no caminho, um dos mamilos e a barriga do Sonserino, até chegar à barra da calça, onde parou.

Verdes nos prateados, Harry fitava Draco como se pedisse permissão para seguir em frente. Os dedos brancos e finos do loiro por cima dos calejados do moreno, segurando-os firmemente foram a segurança que ele precisava.

Mordeu de leve o pescoço de Draco, lambendo logo em seguida a mesma região, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam a calça do loiro, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que o Sonserino não usava nenhuma peça de roupa além daquela. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas e o sorriso safado que Malfoy lhe dispensou fez com que suas faces esquentassem.

— Com medo de não agüentar, Potter?

Harry apenas rosnou, mordendo o peito de Draco em resposta, arrancando um gemido alto do loiro. Sentindo-se vitorioso, tornou a fitar os olhos de Malfoy, desafiando-o a fazer nem ele bem sabia o quê.

Ficaram naquele joguinho nem bem souberam por quantos segundos até que Harry, guiado pelas mãos de Draco, começou uma descida por seu corpo, a língua traçando um caminho sinuoso, não querendo perder nenhuma parte da pele alva do Sonserino, aproveitando o sabor dele, a textura sob sua língua, a maciez masculina tão particular do abdômen do loiro.

O umbigo parecia ser a única região que Harry queria deixar de tocar. Não por não sentir o mínimo tesão em provocar e tocar aquela pequena área com a ponta de sua língua e ouvir os gemidos de Draco em resposta, mas estava petrificado por um pequeno detalhe naquele lugar.

A minúscula jóia que Harry podia jurar ser de ouro branco, adornava o umbigo de Draco, de maneira perturbadoramente perfeita, como se tivesse sido feita para estar presa ali. O pequeno piercing em forma de serpente, cravejado de diamantes, era um item tão absurdamente não mágico, que Harry pegou-se o analisando com a ponta de seus dedos, não percebendo as prazerosas contrações do abdômen do loiro.

— Que coisa mais Trouxa... –Harry disse, sorrindo maliciosamente para Draco. –Nunca pensei que um orgulhoso Malfoy faria isso.

— Não sabe até onde os Malfoy são capazes de ir para aumentar seu prazer.

Harry não respondeu, apenas continuou observando a jóia, reparando nos detalhes, nos contrastes, excitando-se apenas com aquilo. Os dedos de Draco, então, procuraram os cabelos do moreno, aproximando-o do piercing, querendo que o outro lhe tocasse, lambesse, fizesse qualquer coisa que não fosse apenas olhar.

— Calma, Malfoy...apressar não vai adiantar nada...

— Calma pra quê? Já não esperou o bastante? –Draco puxou Harry pelos ombros, beijando-o de maneira violenta, não importando se seus dentes mordiam os lábios do Grifinório e sua língua parecia ter vida própria, procurando abrigo em qualquer parte da boca do moreno. Quando se soltaram, os olhos do outro estavam de um verde tão escuro e nublado, que o Sonserino podia jurar que eles estavam quase negros.

— Tudo bem, Draco. Você me convenceu.

Draco arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que finalmente Harry iria deixar o sadismo de lado e partir para uma ação mais direta. Por um momento, imaginou se o Grifinório não estaria com receio de tocá-lo, de não saber o que fazer, mas quando percebeu a destreza com que o moreno arrancava suas calças, aquela infeliz teoria caiu por terra abaixo.

Totalmente despido, Harry deixou que o loiro o admirasse por algum momento, antes de prosseguir, ele mesmo já tendo feito aquilo. Não cansava de reparar nos pequenos detalhes que tornavam Draco uma criatura mais do que deliciosa.

O Sonerino, porém, parecia ter outros planos, bem impacientes por sinal. Assim que notou ser analisado, resolveu acabar logo com aquilo. Por mais que precisasse de um momento diferente, onde pudesse ser querido, não tinha muita prática. As palavras de seus companheiros de Casa queimavam-lhe na mente, como se estivesse em brasa: _"Quem poderia amar alguém da Sonserina? Não precisamos de amor, Draco. Sexo é prático e necessário. Amor é supérfluo."_

Eles estavam certos. Sexo era prático e rápido. Sem conexões. Ele poderia viver com aquilo. Vivera quase sua vida inteira daquela maneira.

Abriu as calças de Harry em um único movimento, expondo o moreno à sua apreciação. Sorriu brevemente vendo que, diferente dele, mas não menos surpreendente, o Grifinório usava uma cueca de algodão justa às pernas, modelando-o perfeitamente. Draco sentiu sua boca salivar diante do volume que ali se formava e mordeu os lábios para prevenir um gemido que teimava em escapar quando seus dedos se enfiaram por dentro da peça de roupa do outro, acariciando-o lentamente.

Harry gritou, a mão espalmada no peito de Draco, o coração disparado com aquele toque. Ninguém nunca o havia tocado daquele jeito, tão íntimo e provocador. Olhar nos olhos do Sonserino era como pedir para se perder em um rio proibido, mas ele não conseguia evitar aquilo. Fitou-o e quando o outro pensou em tirar a mão de dentro de sua cueca, impediu-o, gostando dos dedos passeando por seu membro, tocando ligeiramente seus testículos, arranhando-o carinhosamente, excitando-o até o ponto em que ele não conseguiu fazer mais nada a não ser pedir que o loiro parasse.

— Já cansado? –Draco perguntou, levando a mão à boca, sedutoramente passando o sêmen que havia desprendido do pênis de Harry pelos lábios, deliciando-se com o gosto salgado do Grifinório.

— Seu maldito, você não...

— Sem ameaças, Harry. Eu quero você logo. De uma vez só.

Harry fechou os olhos, não acreditando na firmeza da voz de Draco. E resolveu não mais pensar no quê poderia ser, no que poderia acontecer. Já havia sentido a força que vinha do Sonserino e perder-se naquele mar de loiro e prata era o que mais estava ansiando no momento.

Descartou a calça opressora de uma só vez, gostando de ver sua ereção roçar na de Draco sem pudores enquanto suas mãos seguravam o rosto do loiro, para que seus lábios pudessem beijá-los com mais firmeza, com mais desejo.

O Sonserino virou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, descendo as mãos pelas costas de Harry, descobrindo pequenas cicatrizes naquela região, provavelmente causadas pelas vigorosas partidas de Quadribol que o moreno não se cansava de disputar nem desistir, sendo irritantemente vencedor em todas. Acariciou algumas pequenas marcas, provocando outras, especialmente as mais recentes, com suas unhas, arrancando gemidos do moreno. Decidira que aquele era um som que poderia acostumar-se a ouvir.

— Pare com isso se não quer que te machuque, Malfoy. –Harry rosnou, apertando um dos mamilos do loiro para provar que estava falando a sério.

— Oh, voltamos aos sobrenomes, _Potter_? –Draco devolveu a pergunta, sorridente, as mãos encontrando propositalmente as nádegas do moreno, que ele apertou em sua direção, acariciando-a, impedindo o outro de falar qualquer coisa.

Harry decidiu que a provocação havia chegado ao fim. As mãos que seguravam o rosto de Draco desceram rapidamente para as pernas do loiro, que foram levantadas calmamente, sem ele nunca conseguir quebrar o contato visual com o Sonserino.

Hipnotizado que estava pelas reações de Draco, Harry sorriu ao ver que ele engolia em seco, provavelmente antecipando tanto quanto ele o que estava por vir.

O Grifinório nunca soube o que viera nos segundos a seguir, só que havia colocado os dedos, desajeitadamente dentro da boca de Draco e que esse os chupara com uma ânsia tamanha que ele viu-se quase chegando ao limite do prazer com aquele pequeno gesto. Em seguida, tal como ele havia visto em uma das fitas "proibidas" que o primo costumava manter escondida, ele tocou a entrada do Sonserino com a ponta de um dos dedos molhados.

Sentiu as paredes de Draco abrirem-se para aquela pequena invasão e tão logo penetrado, elas o empurravam para fora, parecendo rejeitar aquele gesto. Harry mordeu os lábios, imaginando como seria estar ali dentro, não com o segundo dedo que havia acabado de introduzir. Queria, antecipava perder-se ali dentro, forçar-se por um lugar proibido e desconhecido, ver o rosto do loiro perder a pose aristocrática e ganhar um ar selvagem, de quem queria e precisava ser possuído.

Movimentou os dedos ainda com alguma dificuldade dentro de Draco, seu braço sendo apertado algumas vezes pelas mãos do Sonserino, que se segurava para não gritar, os dentes marcando os lábios, quase arrancando sangue deles.

Foi preciso um gesto menos delicado de Harry, quase beirando à rudeza, para que Draco abrisse os olhos e gritasse, o som nem bem saindo de seus lábios e se transformando em um prazeroso uivo, seguido de um puxão violento no braço do Grifinório.

— Dentro. Agora. Sem brincadeiras. Ou eu mato você, Potter.

Harry lambeu os lábios e sorriu, retirando os dedos sem jeito de dentro de Draco, gostando de ouvi-lo gritar novamente. Segurou o próprio membro em uma das mãos, as pernas do Sonserino ajeitadas em seus ombros, uma delas quase caindo e imaginou se aquilo deveria ser feito daquele jeito.

Não pensou e agiu quando teve seu membro lubrificado magicamente por Draco, que tinha a péssima mania de antecipar-se a ele. Porém, o loiro havia tido uma boa lembrança e Harry resolveu não pensar muito naquilo e continuar o que tanto ansiara.

Nada que já tivera lido, ouvido falar, conhecido ou experimentado poderia se comparar à sensação de estar dentro de Draco Malfoy. Até ali dentro o loiro conseguia ser perfeito, quente, acolhedor, coisas que ele nunca imaginaria poder dizer sobre o Sonserino, mas que não havia como não pensar.

Ficaram segundos ali naquela posição, uma das pernas de Draco sossegada no quadril de Harry, o loiro visivelmente corando, a chuva caindo entre eles, molhando-os, deixando tudo à volta deles, mais vivo, mais erótico.

Tocou o membro de Draco com uma das mãos, as unhas correndo pela veia protuberante ali embaixo, gostando de ver como o loiro simplesmente gemia, mas não encontrava seus olhos, tornando aquela experiência impessoal, não agradando ao Grifinório. Foi preciso que ele fizesse menção de se mexer para que o outro imediatamente o olhasse, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele não prosseguisse.

Harry continuou a masturbar Draco de maneira firme, tocando o piecing aleatoriamente com os dedos, sempre que podia, descobrindo que aquilo parecia excitar o Sonserino. Talvez fosse aquele limite de prazer que ele havia mencionado antes.

O Grifinório constatou quão ridícula era aquela situação, a dele dar prazer a Draco e não conseguir nada em troca, quando viu a quantidade generosa de sêmen saindo do pênis do Sonserino, anunciando que ele estaria pronto para gozar. Ligeiramente irritado, ele retirou a mão do membro do loiro, o som saído dos lábios dele fazendo-o sentir-se vitorioso por simplesmente ter surpreendido o outro.

— Eu também quero um pouco disso, Draco. –Harry murmurou, forçando-se para fora do corpo do loiro, sentindo a pressão da expulsão do corpo dele ser quase demais para ser suportada.

— Tudo bem. –Draco disse e para assegurar a Harry que realmente estava falando a sério, segurou os quadris do moreno, empurrando-o em sua direção, fazendo exatamente o movimento oposto do Grifinório.

Gemeram ao mesmo tempo com o atrito molhado entre os corpos, o vai-e-vem lento e desconhecido para ambos simplesmente parecendo interessante demais para ser modificado ou imaginado. Harry forçava-se devagar dentro do corpo de Draco, tentando encontrar alguma coisa nova, tentando arrancar alguma reação diferente dele quando o tocava daquele jeito.

E teve sua recompensa quando Draco puxou seus cabelos, o mesmo olhar predador dentro dos olhos prateados, o mesmo olhar de antes quando ele lhe tocara com os dedos, um olhar que misturava redenção e pecado, algo que ele poderia admirar para sempre. Resolveu que queria ver aquilo por mais minutos, então manteve-se movimentando daquele jeito, ouvindo os murmúrios incoerentes do Sonserino como se aquilo fosse música para seus ouvidos.

Draco não queria mais nenhum outro tipo de sentimento, de peso, de reação, de motivos, a não ser o que tinha para estar ali, embaixo de Harry Potter, sendo tomado daquela maneira, um misto de animal e cuidado. O moreno parecia saber tocar os pontos em que ele sentia mais prazer, como se já tivessem feito aquilo por longos meses ou anos. Era absurdamente ridículo como ele sabia faze-lo gemer como uma garotinha e pedir por mais.

Se tinham planos para que ele fosse o causador da queda de Harry Potter, Draco considerou, naquele momento, a possibilidade do oposto estar acontecendo. Sentia-se muito suscetível a ficar do lado do Grifinório naquele momento, mesmo que não fosse o mais certo para se pensar algo como aquilo.

— Draco, eu não posso mais agüentar... –ouviu Harry murmurando em seus ouvidos, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, como se quisesse trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

"_Nem eu posso..."_, Draco pensou, segurando o Grifinório pelos ombros, fazendo com que ele o olhasse.

— Me toque, Harry. Me toque e não se segure mais... –Draco pediu e vendo os orbes verdes queimarem novamente, ele sorriu, sabendo que o clímax entre eles seria intenso.

Harry beijou Draco rapidamente, a língua serpenteando por toda extensão da boca do Sonserino, indo parar em seu pescoço, que era mordido ligeiramente, enquanto uma das mãos encontrou o membro do loiro, já mais do que estimulado, pronto para gozar.

Draco movimentava-se de encontro ao Grifinório, da maneira que podia, não querendo perder nenhum dos contatos que estava tendo, que fosse o da mão, da língua ou do membro de Harry dentro de si, principalmente aquele último, seus quadris dançando desajeitadamente na direção do moreno, orgulhoso de si por estar arrancando os gritos de prazer do outro.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em um momento eles se movimentavam de maneira quase que impossível, mãos, bocas, membros, pernas, entrelaçadas e emaranhadas, banhadas de chuva e no instante seguinte, tudo parou, numa explosão diante dos olhos de ambos.

Os fogos de artifício verdes, prateados e pretos que ambos podiam jurar ter ouvido e visto diante de seus olhos, os cegaram por alguns segundos, suficientes para que tentassem guardar os sentimentos que pediam para transbordar naquele momento. Porém, nem tudo era suficientemente imperfeito, eles tinham que melhorar sempre.

— Como eu gosto de você... –Draco murmurou, as mãos puxando Harry para mais perto de si, os dedos enroscando nos cabelos da nuca do moreno, conseguindo sentir o cheiro do Grifinório entrar por todos seus poros, impedindo-o de esquecê-lo para sempre, não importava quanto tempo passaria.

— O que disse? –Harry perguntou, o rosto escondido na curva do pescoço de Draco.

— Não me faça repetir. –o loiro pediu, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente embaixo do moreno.

Harry percebeu o gesto e também se moveu, saindo de dentro de Draco, arrependendo-se pelo contato perdido, encontrando, então, em uma das mãos do Sonserino algo que o acalentasse, mesmo que brevemente.

Deixaram o silêncio confortável vestir-lhes como uma capa protetora, enquanto a chuva caía entre eles, de maneira fina, apenas mantendo-os úmidos, nunca para causar algum desconforto. Ambos sentiam o peso do que havia sido compartilhado entre eles. Toda e qualquer linha que existia entre eles, fosse de ódio, de desavença, vingança e até mesmo competição, simplesmente desaparecera, dando lugar ao que sentiam naquele momento, ao que haviam acabado de descobrir.

Harry parecia estar aceitando aquilo de maneira dividida. Todas as imagens de Draco ao longo dos anos de Hogwarts, naquele sexto ano em especial, colapsavam com o que havia acontecido naquela noite, confundindo-o. O loiro nunca havia dado-lhe provas de que poderia mudar, que teria um coração, que gostaria de estar ao seu lado. Não até aquela noite, onde o caleidoscópio de sentimentos e acontecimentos fora girado de maneira vertiginosa.

Do outro lado, Draco vivenciava a mesma, porém mais perturbadora situação. Não sabia como reagir ou o que falar, se deveria apenas levantar-se e sair dali, agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando apenas as memórias dos toques de Harry o acompanharem na longe viagem para um futuro desconhecido.

— Eu sei que você não ia matar Dumbledore. –a voz do Grifinório arrancou toda e qualquer coragem do Sonserino, impedindo-o de responder, aumentando ainda mais a vontade que tinha de virar as costas e ir embora.

Harry cogitou ter ido diretamente ao assunto, mas não saberia como faze-lo sem simplesmente jogar aquela bomba. Desde que tudo terminara, ele estava com vontade de fazer Draco perceber que ele sabia de tudo.

Ao sentir Draco afrouxar o aperto em sua mão, teve a certeza de que o loiro pretendia escapar mais uma vez, só que ele não iria deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Draco podia, quem sabe, lutar ao lado deles. Tinha a certeza de que havia algo de bom escondido embaixo de toda aquela magnífica casca de frieza tão própria dos Malfoy.

— O que quer que eu diga? –Draco perguntou quando tentou levantar-se e Harry puxou-o para cima da capa novamente. Ficaram trocando olhares sem significado por segundos, até que o Grifinório desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados. _"Tão tipicamente Grifinório"_, o Sonserino pensou.

— Nada. Você não precisa dizer nada, Draco.

— Então solte minha mão, eu preciso ir.

— Ir? –Harry perguntou, em voz alta. — Ir pra onde? Pra quem? De volta pros Comensais? –ele estava irritado, mas quem não ficaria, vendo alguém abandonar uma chance de melhorar, de se salvar?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Potter! –Draco cuspiu as palavras, levantando-se bruscamente, ignorando a martelada em seu peito que lhe provava que estava agindo de maneira errada.

— Claro que é! –aquele parecia um pensamento tão óbvio que Harry teve que conter a vontade que teve de apenas bater na cabeça de Draco, fazendo-o enxergar a obviedade daquilo.

— Não, não é! Não é porque você estava com o seu... com essa sua coisa dentro de mim que sabe tudo sobre a minha vida! Não espere juras de amor, Potter! Isso não vai acontecer! –vestia-se o mais rápido que as roupas molhadas lhe permitiam, não olhando para Harry, resolvendo que ignorar os olhos verdes do outro seria a melhor solução para aquilo tudo.

— Mudar de assunto não vai adiantar em nada! Olhe pra mim, Draco, deixe se agir como um garoto de 11 anos! –Harry gritou, virando o Sonserino para si. Fitaram-se por longos instantes e o moreno percebeu a verdade nos olhos do outro. Ele estava com medo. O loiro simplesmente temia por alguma coisa.

— O que você quer?

— Que você fique. Todos sabem que você...

— Ninguém sabe de nada, Harry! Eu vou cumprir minhas obrigações. –Draco ajeitou o casaco, pegando a varinha no chão no mesmo instante em que Harry segurou-o pelo pulso.

— Obrigações? Ser ordenado por um lunático assassino? Esse não é você! Você não poderia matar ninguém! Vai acabar morrendo nessa história toda!

— E que futuro eu tenho ficando aqui, Potter? Enlouqueceu? Os Aurores provavelmente vão querer a minha cabeça, assim que você contar pra todo mundo que eu planejei isso tudo! Isso se você já não fez isso!

— Eu nunca...** –**mas não foi capaz de prosseguir. Sabia que Draco tinha razão, ele mesmo já havendo contado para os amigos que Malfoy havia tramado aquilo tudo, que sua obsessão estava correta, que o Sonserino não era digno de se confiar.

— Como sabia que eu não ia matar Dumbledore? –Draco perguntou, aquele intrigante questionamento em sua cabeça desde que Harry havia falado para ele.

— Eu... –o moreno suspirou. — Dumbledore me petrificou, eu vi tudo.

Draco sentiu sua garganta se fechar e somente quando ficou impossível de respirar, ele apoiou-se na árvore mais próxima, com Harry em seu encalço. Não podia acreditar que o Grifinório havia testemunhado todas suas palavras, toda sua incerteza, indiferença. Queria morrer, ou melhor, queria sair logo dali e não mais precisar olhar no rosto do moreno, que, certamente, não o perdoaria, que provavelmente usaria suas próprias palavras contra ele.

Mas o que encontrou em Harry foi exatamente o oposto. Compreensão nos olhos esmeralda, a mão gentil sobre um de seus ombros, o braço livre puxando-o para um abraço. Suspirou profundamente, deixando-se perder por um momento naquele contato tão humanamente desconhecido para ele.

— Eu não posso ficar. –disse, os lábios abafando sua voz por estarem pousados sobre o ombro de Harry.

— Claro que pode. A Ordem pode proteger você.

— A Ordem não protegeu Dumbledore. Ninguém pode fazer nada, Harry, será que você não vê isso? –Draco perguntou, afastando-se do moreno, as mãos agora segurando o rosto dele bem à sua frente, tentando fazer com que o Grifinório acreditasse no absurdo que nem ele mesmo conseguia.

— Verdade. Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso se ficarmos juntos.

Draco sorriu, ironicamente. Perguntou-se onde estaria o bravo e imponente Grifinório, que parecia estar tão disposto a dar fim à sua vida, que sempre lhe perseguira, que não hesitaria em fazer qualquer coisa para provar que ele não era digno de confiança.

— Juntos? Isso não é uma possibilidade. –Draco afastou-o. Sabia o que o futuro reservara a Harry Potter e não podia permitir-se compartilhar do mínimo que fosse aquilo. Não se sentia digno, não importava quanto o outro lhe dissesse o contrário.

— Faça disso sua possibilidade. Mude seus planos, Draco. –Harry pediu, segurando a mão do Sonserino, impedindo-o de se afastar ainda mais. Sentia que o estava perdendo e aquilo não lhe parecia uma boa coisa para deixar acontecer.

— Não vou mudar meu caminho, Harry. Assim como espero que você também não o faça.

— E o que diabos aconteceu aqui então? Porque eu não acredito que você tenha vindo aqui para que eu transasse com você. –as palavras de Harry saíam com violência e mágoa e ele tinha exatamente essa intenção. Precisava machucar Draco para que talvez ele desistisse de ir embora.

Draco aproximou-se de Harry, colando as duas testas, sem um pingo de emoção em seus olhos. Não havia amor, nem medo, nem ao menos raiva. Havia apenas dois orbes prateados.

— O que aconteceu aqui foi um atalho. O melhor que eu já tomei em toda minha vida.

Harry sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos e queria poder colocar a culpa na chuva, que voltara a cair com força, mas, de alguma maneira, gostava de poder demonstrar seus sentimentos. Estava cansado de esconder-se.

— Então continue nele.

Draco sorriu.

— Você realmente se apaixonou. –disse, sorrindo, minimamente.

— E você não? –Harry perguntou, acompanhando o sorriso.

— Quem pode evitar?

— Então fique.

— Não faça isso de novo, Harry. Já decidimos que...

— Você decidiu e eu não concordei.

— Não pedi sua opinião, Potter. –murmurou, cansado. Queria logo sair dali, sentia-se pateticamente enfraquecido pelos pedidos de Harry, pela confissão não velada que fizera, por saber que se o Grifinório insistisse ele seria capaz de jogar tudo para o alto e aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida, diferente do que o moreno havia feito anos antes.

Afastou-se, não sabendo como agir. Deveria seguir pelo mesmo caminho que viera, quando fugira de Severus, mas seus pés não pareciam querer obedecer às suas ordens, não até que ele se aproximasse de Harry novamente.

O beijo trocado foi mais delicado que os outros, como se quisessem guardar memórias, eternizar aquele momento. Fotografias ou escritos não seriam necessários enquanto as bocas pudessem se lembrar perfeitamente das formas e gostos uma da outra.

Soltaram-se, relutantes, Harry parecendo mais abalado que Draco, não procurando os olhos prateados e o Sonserino ficando grato por aquilo. Virou as costas, ajeitando as vestes, sabendo que não havia mais nada a não ser o moreno que perfurava suas costas com o olhar, prendendo-o ali. Era a hora de voltar atrás e mudar de idéia, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Os passos, um após o outro, lentos, porém decididos, cada vez mais o afastavam do outro.

— Draco! –ouviu a voz de Harry chamar-se e por um segundo cogitou a possibilidade de ignorá-lo, mas não conseguiu, sabia que não conseguiria. Virou-se rapidamente, a imagem de um Potter nu sempre o surpreendendo de maneira excitante.

— O que quer agora? –perguntou, não confiando no tom de sua voz, mais grosso e cheio de desejo.

Desejo de tocar.

Desejo de beijar.

Desejo de ficar.

— Escolha bem seu caminho. Quando nos encontrarmos novamente. –Harry disse, admiravelmente controlado, as emoções parecidas com as que mostrara no início de seu encontro com o Sonserino.

— E por que eu faria isso? –Draco sabia o porquê, mas precisava ouvir diretamente aquilo de Harry. Podiam chamar-lhe de sádico, ele apenas se achava precavido. Não gostava de ser surpreendido.

— Porque se você estiver do lado errado, não hesitarei em te matar.

Draco sorriu, satisfeito e um pouco aliviado por ouvir exatamente o que esperava.

— Não esperava nada diferente, Harry. Cuide-se.

E seguiu em frente, sabendo que os olhos de Harry ainda o acompanhavam. Teve a ligeira impressão de ouvir o Grifinório falar alguma coisa, três palavras que ele ficaria feliz de ouvir em uma outra situação, em uma outra época, mas ainda assim não se virou.

Deixou-as se perderem no vento que começava a soprar, ele mesmo se perdendo na intensa bruma que o levaria de volta ao destino que não poderia evitar.

_**Fim**_

_(por **Celly M**. em 26-04-2006)_

_**Nota da Autora:** sim, chegou ao fim! Meu primeiro final não totalmente romântico, eu admito. Esses dois têm muita coisa escondida no passado para simplesmente trocarem beijos, abraços e serem felizes para sempre. Talvez eu faça uma continuação, talvez, eu disse. O que vocês acham? Dependendo de como essa 3ª parte for aceita, eu me empolgo! Obrigada mais uma vez por virem até aqui e deixarem seus comentários, vocês são demais, pessoas! 1000 beijos estalados!   
_


End file.
